Not So Typical
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: In highschool. What would happen in Yuugi's junior year when Jou and Honda are nom longer needed to protect Yuugi. Yami get possesive. You see a lot more of them in the school office. And Yuugi and Yami both turn to Anzu for advice. PUZZLESHIPPING !
1. Chapter 1

"Not So Typical"

"Not So Typical"

By: ChopStickGirl120

Puzzleshipping….if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all, but if I did, I'd be very very rich P

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXX

Isn't it funny how something so unfortunate turns into something so good?

"Remember, Yuugi, if any of these clowns gives you trouble, you tell me, 'kay?" Jou tired to make it perfectly clear considering he was a year ahead of Yuugi and knew what went on with Junior/Senior rivalry.

Katsuya Jounouchi and Hiroto Honda were two people that always looked out for 'Little Yuugi', as they'd sometimes call him. They went from bad-ass to clean once they started to hang out with Yuugi and Anzu. Of course, their reputations of being tough guys helped a lot when Yuugi was in a tight spot with some bullies. His friends would come to the rescue, just like they always did.

Yuugi was nervous. It was his first day of being a junior…eleventh grade! It seemed like everything was going by so quickly. He wondered if he'd be able to comprehend the work. Or even worse, what if he had to do so much school work that he didn't have any time to help Jii-chan with the game shop or hang out with his friends. He really didn't want to lose anything that he held dear.

He also worried about if the fact that he was in eleventh grade was going to stop the bullies that constantly taunted him since elementary school. Honda and Jou weren't going to be there to protect him forever, and it's not like their reason for picking on him was gunna go away any time soon. Though, it's not like it was Yuugi's fault for getting made fun of.

Yuugi didn't choose to be 'vertically challenged' as he put it. He also didn't wanna come off as a wimpy or girly or anything, but that's just what the others took him for. In other words, he was made fun of because he was short, too nice/sensitive for a guy, and oh yeah, because he exsisted!

Jou and Honda waved and turned away from Yuugi to get to class. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that by the time that Yuugi waved, they were already racing down the hallways, occasionally accusing each other of cheating.

The shorter teen shook his head and turned to his locker to get something. Before he could turn the last number of his dial, everything in the hall got silent. He turned his head to the side and looked horrified.

"Mutou!" Someone called out. It was common bully that had beaten Yuugi up for no apparent reason quite a few times in the previous years.

"K-keith?" Yuugi stuttered and took a step back.

"Y'know, I think you got shorter over break" Keith smirked and grabbed Yuugi by the collar, thrusting him up against his own locker," It should make it easier to make you a greasy smudge on the ground"

Yuugi whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, trying to brace himself for the pain that was about to come. He awaited the blow, but nothing happened. He felt Keith's grip on him loosen and he was dropped on his bottom. He gazed upward at the one who was fighting his battle. It wasn't Jou or Honda.

There stood his savior, beating the crap out of Keith. There he stood…his Yami. Making every punch so accurate that it seemed like he was making it a work of art.

"Do you take satisfaction I being a fat-ass with nothing better to do than hurt people who are weaker than you?" Yami looked completely serious. His eyes showed truly how disturbed he was by this. He couldn't stand the sight of someone getting beat up. Especially on his friends. Especially Yuugi.

'_He called me weak'_ Yuugi thought to himself. He figured that Yami didn't mean he was weaker than everyone…but it certainly felt like a blow to his almost non-existent pride.

Yami turned the other way once Keith was lying on the floor, motionless.

"Sorry I let you fall, but I couldn't catch you and beat him off at the same time" The taller boy extended his arm out for Yuugi to grab. He took his hand and got up,"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up, that's all" Yuugi looked away from the almost identical looking boy," I guess I'm lucky I have a bunch of senior friends, huh?"

"Yeah" Yami put his hand on his own neck and looked up at the ceiling," Well, you should probably get to class"

Yugi smiled," So should you if you don't want detention for beating up Keith."

A smirk appeared on Yami's lips," Good point" was all he said before he turned and disappeared into the crowd before an angry teacher could catch him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"He did what?" Jou asked through texting during their 1st period class.

Yuugi, who had speedy fingers when it came to texting, replied, "He beat Keith up for me" A blush crept up on his pale cheeks. He loved it when Yami would defend him. And yet, when he was thinking about Jou or Honda protecting him, Yami didn't come to mind. Wait…did Yami usually do stuff like that for him? Was it the first time he protected him in a fight? Yeah, it was. Why the sudden change?

While Yuugi was pondering about Yami, he ended up pressing buttons on his phone and switched it from silent to vibrate A/N :I've done that . A few minutes later, everyone in the room heard a loud buzzing noise. Yuugi's thoughts ended when he felt the vibrating of his phone in his sleeve where he had hit it. There was no use hiding it now though, that the class and the teacher were all staring at him.

"Mr. Mutou, phone please" Professor Kazuki's low voice boomed throughout the room.

Yuugi got out of his seat and approached the teacher. A few snickers and rude comments were directed toward him, but he ignored them. Once he got to the front of the room, he handed the professor the phone and started to go back to his seat. The teacher gestured for Yuugi to stay at the front of the classroom.

"Now, let's see what couldn't wait until after class" Professor Kazuki looked at the phone and pressed the button to open the text.

Yuugi panicked. Who was he talking to? Oh—and what were they talking about?! Was it important or personal…? He remembered! He was texting Jou! That wasn't good, knowing him, he could say anything.

"Hmm. From Katsuya Jounouchi,"He started to say, "It says: Personally, I think Yami has a thing for you.

Yuugi dropped his head low. He just wanted to melt and become a puddle on the ground. People were going to walk on him today, why not make it easier? Jou and his stupid specification on who he was talking about when texting. And his random opinions. Ugh. This was going to label Yuugi as a flamer and just plain ruin Yami's so called 'playboy' reputation with the girls.

"Mr. Mutou, please go down to the office and take your phone with you" Professor Kazuki looked almost apologetic. Yuugi nodded and headed out the door after taking the phone back. Anything to get away from the humiliation. And even though Mr. Kazuki did it, Yuugi thought maybe one of the reasons he sent him away so soon was to avoid the teasing.

Yuugi sighed and closed the door behind him. He hadn't been sent to the office before for a bad thing…ever. He went down there only on the rare occasions that the bullies that terrorize him actually get in trouble.

The office was only down the hallway from the classroom he was in. This was his first day, though, so he didn't stay in there long enough o find out what class it was. Once Yuugi reached the office, he hesitated before opening the door, so before he could open it, Jou came out with a yellow mis-conduct form.

"What'd you do?" Yuugi quickly asked as they were passing.

"Got caught with my cell out during class" Jou passed him. They couldn't let the school administrators see them talking. Jou always said it was better if they thought they weren't associated, that way they could believe Yuugi more, considering Jou's reputation. They'd talk later.

'_Oh that's great. I'll probably get detention for the first time in my life' _Yuugi thought as he walked into the office.

Surprisingly, the school secretaries were on break, which meant that he had to sit there and do nothing until someone came in. Yuugi looked around but saw no one. He frowned and sat down in one of the chairs, awaiting his doom. Then the doorknob turned and in came a boy with a stack of papers and manila envelopes. He set them down on the office counter and turned around to face Yuugi.

"What are you doing in the office, aibou?" Yami had an eyebrow raised, and it almost sounded like Yuugi was in trouble.

"I think a better question would be why are you in the office?" Yuugi crossed his arms and made his voice to match Yami's tone.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm the office's student intern."

Yugi let out a breath of relief.

"Now, can you tell me why you're in the office, hikari?" Yami's eyes narrowed on his other half.

"I had my cell out during class" Mumbled Yuugi. He was ashamed that he got caught in trouble for something he did so often. Though he couldn't help but smile at the last few things he had been told. Yami had a habit of adding 'hikari' or 'aibou' to everything that was directed toward Yuugi.

"Correct if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to, um, hide it?" Yami stated the obvious.

"I know, but somehow it got turned on vibrate" Yuugi shrugged his shoulders, conveniently forgetting to add in the part about himself pressing the buttons while thinking about earlier in the day.

"You need to be more careful next time, aibou" Yami went behind the secretary's desk, "Who were you texting?"

"Jou" was Yuugi's simple reply. He stood up and leaned against the desk.

"What couldn't wait until after class?" Yami inched a bit closer while questioning the other boy.

"You're starting to sound like the teacher, Yami"

"I'm an office intern, it's my job" Yami got slightly defensive, "Can I see?"

"No" Yuugi replied very quickly. He didn't want Yami to get suspicious of what they were talking about.

"Well, if you're so quick to not tell me, then it must be interesting. You forget Yuugi, that I once shared a body with you…knowing your thoughts as well" Yami replied, "Give me your phone"

"Why?" Yuugi had a pretty tight grip on his phone.

"Because I'm the intern and you're the student, and I get to keep the phone till the end of the day" Yami smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes

Okay, so I chose to write this because as cliché as they are sometimes, I love reading yugioh highschool fics. I thought I'd give it a shot, since it was something I thought I'd never try. So if you have any questions about it, correcting me on anything, criticism, or even comments. Anything, just press that little review button and you'll see a response to your comment in the next chapter. Thanks, and sorry for leaving a cliffhanger!

Nina


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Notes...

Sorry for just not posting chapters to this. I have had them. I recently went through some things and found the chapters :) So...here you go!

Yuugi gave a look of disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Yami tried to smile warmly, like the office secretaries do when they have to confiscate or discipline. Their faces look like they might even take pity. Yuugi wasn't exactly sure why the man who once shared a soul with him didn't just coax it out of him. After all, he was weak, defenseless, and easily manipulated. Being so close in the past made him wonder why he didn't pull him into a serious conversation about keeping secrets from your friends—especially if that friend shared a body with you.

Yuugi sighed and handed him the phone. The text inbox was half full. He didn't delete his texts from today yet. He had talked to Anzu earlier about the testing coming up. He talked to Jii-Chan a few times, just checking up on things since his grandfather learned how to use a cell phone. And then there was that conversation with Jou. Its not like Yuugi said that he liked Yami, but Jou had to open his mouth about what he thought.

"You can go back to class if you want now, Yuugi." Yami noticed his other half's hesitance and assumed he had zoned out.

"Is-Is it okay if I just stay here for the rest of the period?" Yuugi thought about the rest of the class and what the text said. As Jou or Honda would put it, he didn't 'have the balls' to face them. Oh, the ridicule. The embarrassment. The horror of his reputation getting flushed down the toilet. Oh wait—he didn't have a reputation. Or...not a good one at least. After all, maybe if they bonded in the office for a while then Yami wouldn't hate him so much later.

"I suppose thats alright as long as you don't make being in the office a habit." Yami shrugged, "You don't need to have your first detention in your junior year" He laughed a little.

"Hey, um, how long have you been in the office?" Yuugi asked.

"Since the beginning of the year"

""Today is the first day of school...I mean how long have you been in the office today?" Yuugi thought about how Jou had walked out of the office with a detention. Had Yami given him that?

"Since after I beat up Keith for you" No change in his voice.

"So...so Jou was here already?"Yuugi wondered as he asked his 'other half'.

"Well...yes" Yami turned his head a little the opposite way. A guilty look was evident on his face, "I gave him a detention"

"I know..." Yuugi frowned, "You have the authority to do that as an intern?"

"Pretty much. They trust me."

"Aren't you going to give me a detention too then?"Yuugi backed up.

"...No." Yami got up and went behind the counter once more and laid his head down. He sighed and thought back to minutes before Yuugi had gotten there.

_Jou walked in with his hands in his pocket, grumbling swear words and he strutted into the office like the badass he thought he was. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Yami behind the desk with paperwork. _

"_Hey, where are all the secretaries?" Jou put the smile back on his face. _

"_They're on break" Yami chuckled, "An hour into school and you're already here. What did you do?" _

"_Was texting in class in class"Jou shrugged with his phone in his hand. _

"_Huh? You're usually good at hiding that kind of stuff" Yami shuffled through papers._

"_Eh, the kid behind me is a snitch." Jou sat down on a nearby chair and made himself comfortable, "Damn those ridiculously smart sophomores in my Pre-Calc class!" _

"_Watch it" A playfully defensive Yami smirked, "I took Pre-Calc as a sophomore!"_

"_Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Jou waved his hand in Yami's face, ignoring his mostly, "I'm just surprised I of all people was caught and little Yuugi wasn't!" _

_At the mention of the younger boy's name, Yami's head shot up from the papers he was sorting through, "You guys were texting?"_

"_Well yeah" Jou spoke nonchalantly._

"_Anything interesting?" Yami tried to keep a low profile, you know, he seemed a little too interested._

"_Not really"_

"_Can I see?" _

_Katsuya was naturally a good liar and brushed it off like the situation was nothing, "Like I said, it's nothing you'd find interesting"_

"_Well technically, Jou, I'm supposed to-" Yami was cut off by the office phone ringing, "Office" He answered. _

"_Hi, I'm sending Yuugi Moutou down to the office. Expect him shortly" The professor spoke swiftly and promptly. _

"_Anything specific you want me to do?"_

"_Oh, just take his phone or something. Hes gone through enough already." And with that, the teacher hung up. Slowly, Yami hung up the phone. _

"_What was up with that?" Jou rested his elbows on the front desk._

"_You got Yuugi in trouble" Yami glared at his blonde friend. _

"_Aw. Thats too bad. Poor kid" Jou brushed it off._

_Yami pulled out some papers and took out a specific yellow paper and began filling it out quickly. Jou gave him a puzzled look and pulled his elbows off the desk._

"_What are you doing there?" Jou looked._

"_Giving you a detention" Yami finished the paper and handed his friend the paper._

"_What? But why?" Jou stood up, angry. _

"_Just go back to class" Yami turned away from him and proceeded to go to the back room to get some papers and envelopes. _

"So..I guess you're not gunna answer me." Yuugi turned to leave, but Yami jumped over the desk, put his hand on Yuugi's cheek and pressed him lips firmly against the shorter male. It was a simple kiss. Yami pulled away and just looked at Yuugi. Looked into his confused eyes...and turned away.

"I'm sorry...I" Yami jumped back over the desk and went into the back room...leaving Yuugi standing there in awe.

"He just...kissed me" Yuugi fell backwards into the chair.


End file.
